Draco Malfoy and the Apple Stealing Whore
by TheNextSupreme
Summary: When a mysterious stranger breaks into Draco Malfoy's beloved garden and starts stealing his scrumptious apples, Draco has no choice but to punish him. *WARNING* Contains adult content and Man/Man don't like don't read


As Draco Malfoy looked out upon his beautiful garden at Malfoy Manor he gazed upon his freshly planted apple trees. They had been planted earlier that morning be his new house elf, Linkley. After enchanting the trees they had grown to be quite large and bore many scrumptious, red apples. The apples could be plucked so gently from the tree that a couple had already fallen down, because of the cold autumn wind.

"Master, Linkley has sensed another presence presiding in the Malfoy residence." Squawked the incompetent house elf.

"Where is this 'presence' that you speak of?" Malfoy whispered as he turned to face the tiny little creature.

"In…. in your garden….. sir."

Draco looked out again at his garden surveying it for any life besides his wonderful plant life. After looking it over twice he came to the consensus that there was no one there. Of course, how could he trust this stupid little worm? He turned back to his new servant and smacked him across the face.

"How dare you lie to your master, you conniving little shit!" screamed Malfoy, "What were you trying to pull over on me? What do you take me for a moron?"

"N-no sir, you are very smart sir. Linkley would never lie to his master…. he really sensed a presence in the garden sir…. possibly they are under an enchantment keeping them from your sight sir?" mumbled Linkley.

Draco hadn't thought of that, what if there was someone in the garden. He looked out upon his garden yet again and looked closer. As he glanced to his right a flash of red caught his eye. It was one of his beloved apples, and it was floating in midair! How unusual! He stormed out of his living room and into the garden.

"Unveil yourself intruder!" Malfoy shouted "I shall have you know that I am trained in the dark arts, and have master the Cruciatus Curse!"

At that moment he heard a mildly familiar voice behind him say something he could quite make out. As he turned around he saw a spell barreling down at him. He jumped out of the way just in time for it to miss him.

"Who are you? What is your purpose here?" Draco called. He heard a throaty laugh behind him and turned to see the trespasser with a bundle of his apples dash around one of his trees and scurry up to the top of the tree. Weighing his options Draco finally decided the most effective way to get his intruder to reveal himself.

Draco took out his wand at put at the base of his tree and muttered an incantation, "_Inncendio_". Flames burst from his wand and slithered up the trunk quickly. One of his trees was a small price to pay for the opportunity to torture the poor soul who had wandered onto his estate. He saw something fall out of the tree and cast the binding curse on it, "_Immobulus_." As his target thudded to the ground Draco gaped at his intruder. It was his old classmate, Harry Potter!

"Potter! What on earth are you doing here?" Draco exclaimed as his old classmate squirmed trying to release himself. He looked different now than he did when they were at school. He had some stubble and his hair had gotten a little shaggy. Draco liked it. He liked it very much. It was almost…..SEXY!

"I just wanted to see your lovely face again, you hideous brute!" Potter spat sarcastically.

"Oh well in that case I shall invite you inside" Draco smirked and looked up to his living room window where his slave was awaiting command. "Come here Linkley!" he shouted, "Bring Potter up to the couch, once you are done with that put a kettle for tea on the stovetop! And do it quickly!" He turned back and smiled at Potter who had tried to get his large mouth around an apple. Before he could though, Linkley appeared, and apparated him to the living room. Draco then proceeded to walk back into the house and have some fun with his new guest.

Upon entering the room he noticed Potter's terrible posture and fixed it immediately. Potter groaned and it sent a little tingle up Malfoy's spine. "So Potter what exactly did bring you here?" Draco questioned.

"Well if you must know I haven't exactly been doing all that great after Ginny left me for Seamus." He muttered.

"Now why in Merlin's name would she leave you for him?"

"Um… well, one night I got high off of bath salts and I accidentally ate her collection of porcelain dolls. After the doctors treated me for lead poisoning and got all of the porcelain out of my teeth she said that she had been having an affair. When I asked who she said his name and then I stabbed her in the leg. He doctors then had to stabilize me and I spent 6 months in rehabilitation. My counselor came to the conclusion that after all of my time in the spotlight I couldn't come to terms with losing my fame, after people forgot about Voldemort."

"Who?"

"Exactly, anyways I was strolling by and saw those scrumptious looking apples and I was so tempted by my hunger to just taste one. So I put on my invisibility cloak and wandered right in."

Draco sat there in shock. How could this once great hero have hit rock bottom? I mean he was so good looking that he could have become a government hooker by now and made off with tons of galleons. Malfoy sat down and patted his old friend on the back and was about to give him that advice when he was interrupted by Linkley popping in with a tray of tea and crumpets.

"Linkley did I ask for crumpets?" Draco scolded.

"No sir, Linkley just thought that they would be nice."

"Well, then there is the first problem Linkley! I have told you to stop thinking and just start following orders!"

"Linkley is sorry sir, it will not happen again sir." and with that he set the tray down on the coffee table and apparated away.

Draco turned back to Harry with a smile on his face, "Tea?"

Harry smirked back at him, "No thanks I'm hungry for something else."

"Oh, I'm sorry what can I get Linkley to get you?"

"Oh Linkley won't have to go get anything, it's right here."

"Crumpets? Why on earth would you want Crumpets?" Draco wondered. But before he could finish wondering Harry's cheery red lips crashed against his own. Draco was in shock! What was happening, he had always heard about homeless people raping the rich, but he didn't know it was supposed to feel this good. Then he stopped himself and pushed Potter back.

"Wait one moment there Potter! I caught you stealing my precious apples! For that you must be punished! Get on your knees!" he said as he smirked sexily at the scruffy haired, sex-craved, lunatic before him. Potter obliged and got down on his knees and smiled up at Draco. Draco then smacked Potter across the face and left it sore and red. To Draco's shock Harry groaned and looked back at him with pleading eyes. Draco stared at him in amazement and asked, "So you liked that did you?" Potter nodded, not speaking a word.

"Oh really," Draco smirked, "well then you'll love getting smacked with this!" Draco quickly undressed himself, revealing him and his pale glory. Standing right in front of Potter, his dick dangling in front of the man's face. He proceeded to jerk himself off until he got nice and hard. After he was to his full length of 9 inches he smacked Potter in the face with his cock. Potter smiled and groaned. After doing this for a while Draco started to get bored of it and forced his dong all the way down Potter's slick throat.

"You were hungry weren't you? Well soon you can taste my salty cum you apple stealing whore!" Draco said as Harry sucked him off. After what seemed like forever Draco realized he wasn't getting anywhere anymore, sexually that is. He yanked his dick out of Potter's mouth with a _Pop. _Harry whimpered and said, "But you said I could eat your salty cum!"

"Oh I have a way to get it into your stomach even quicker!" Draco beamed as he began to rip off Potter's clothes revealing a still somehow hot body after all of the shit Harry had gone through. He flipped Harry onto his back faster than you can say 'I'd lick to steal all of your apples and eat them'. As if Harry had a psychic ability he spread his legs, asshole ready to be fucked to oblivion. Draco smirked seeing that although there was hair on Harry's face, the rest of his body was bare, just the way Draco liked it.

"Are you ready to receive your punishment Potter?" Draco cooed seductively.

"Oh yes Draco fill me up and end my starvation!" Harry said with need.

Draco would be a bad person if he didn't fulfill the poor man's needs. He took no time at all getting down to Harry's level and positioning his cock right outside of Harry's entrance. Without even looking up at Potter for approval Draco slammed his giant cock as far inside Harry as he possibly could. However, to his surprise Harry wasn't tight at all.

"Not your first time doing this is it, you little whore?" Draco asked Harry.

Harry didn't have to say a word, his smile said it all. Without any further hesitation, Draco continued to ruthlessly fuck Harry's ass until he was just about to come. Right before he did he looked at Harry and said, "Are you ready for your last meal, Potter?"

Harry looked mildly confused but just purred and said, "Oh yes Draco, fill me up!"

And with that Draco came, more than he had ever cum before. He collapsed on Harry, but only for a moment. Then he got up, grabbed his wand and turned to Harry, who was still recovering for that ass beating. Draco pointed his wand right at Potter and cast a spell he had only cast once before, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

And that was the day that The Boy Who Lived died, because no one comes between Draco Lucius Malfoy and his apples. NO ONE!

Please feel free to leave a review

*Jeremy*


End file.
